Father's day special
by Asteria Fay
Summary: Gingka and Ryo, father and son who spent time apart from each other and both gone through hardships. Today is father's day, as both father and son remember those past times, let's see how that goes. (Terrible summary, I was clueless)


I'm late with posting a father's day special but at least I'm here and not a few years late! So anywho lets get into the story!

"It's difficult to raise a son all on your own, taking a mother's burden alongside your own. But Gingka… He made that difficult time for any father so much easier, he set across and even when he was in his state of depression dare he depend on anyone… He needed comfort; his hazel eyes that burnt with fire each day. Even behind that act he begged for help and comfort. He was vulnerable at so many hard, unbearable times. He held on, not because he wasn't ready to show his vulnerability, not to show off how strong he is with just doing so. He had god's bliss to see that everyone would be wounded if they saw the state of how he truly was… He shouldn't have restraint himself yet he did for the sake of others. For the sake of his father's spirit that watched from above, or so he thought…"

The man smiled to himself, a lot had changed. His once reckless son still in a state of recklessness but he had control, obedience and much more wisdom gained over the years. His power was unimaginable but his spirits dare change, and that was a definite NEVER!

The older he grew his father's time ran shorter, even so he knew this fearful truth he had his hopes set up and a bright future he believed him. The first time he lost his father was difficult and the soon to come second time on would be even harder. But he was still here, present for his son when he needed him most, but the worst was yet to come.

Standing on top a high peek as he peered over the edge, eyes scanning the city. So much of a change had overcome it, once destruction found its way here and now gone, vanished! A scene wished to never be heard of ever again! All thanks to his son and his friends…

It was father's day, a perfect time to look upon those days and how much had changed even. Everyone were off spending time with their dear old father…

A disappointed frown set upon his happy, smiling features. Where was his s…?

"Speak of the devil; I was beginning to think you forgot about me…" The older redhead chuckled as his son approached him in a warm embrace. "Never! Never in a million years will I ever forget!" He promised or more said of a statement.

Letting go of his old man he stood aside a little as he got a good look of the male. "I heard what you said; I was there all along…" Bowing his head down a bit more, his bangs shadowed over his hazel orbs.

His father caught off guard stiffened as his whole body tensed but relaxed itself again. Placing his hand over the young adult's shoulder, he pulled him closer as he embraced him in a warm hug… Soon after he felt fresh tears splutter over his shoulder, his son who held on so many times now wept in front of him and it was because of him.

"I was never good at handling this; your mother had a gift for these things… When you wept, she'd rush to your aid as I follow behind. I was clueless, while she knew exactly what to do… I watched blindly as she; just with a single touch responded to your cries and within a second she had calmed you…" Gingka felt his father smile as he saw him remember these past time memories.

The redhead chuckled as he pulled away from his father's grip, facing him now. His red puffy eyes evident as his cheeks were pale; filled with tear stains. His hair in a plunder of mess, taking off his band he took a moment and gazed at it…

"Why did you give this to me? Was there a meaning behind it?" Taken back with his sudden question the old redhead thought as he finally found a way to reply to his son's question.

"Oh, that was gifts from your mother. Your scarf, headband and my scarf and headband… She made it for us, she wanted to give it to you at your birthday, but- she was long gone before that came… So it was my job to give it to you but without you knowing why and who gave it… I didn't have the courage to see you weep over her again just like at- her funeral, Gingka…"

He smiled as his father gave him an honest reply, "tell me more about her, please dad…" The older man chuckled as he carried with tales from the past.

The two both cried and smiled, they were happy not sad, these were tears of joy that leaked their eyes. It was a fruitful father's day and they couldn't have had a better way to have it go like.

Loud chatters spilled out from the rooftop between the two redheads's. A certain brunette smiled as she came across the two, she was sent to bring the two down to the party but rather she prefer to let them enjoy a little while longer.

As their chatter settled down, Gingka turned around to see a brunette mechanic lean upon the wall, slight breathing escaping her lips as she silently snoozed. She must have fallen asleep as she was waiting for them to end with their blabber.

The redhead smiled as he approached her, shaking the female gently as she finally fluttered open her eyes the moment she was met with the familiar touch. She flushed a light shade of pink as she bowed her head in sense of an apology. "I'm sorry…" As soon as she did so, Gingka gave her a slight peck as she looked up again.

"It's okay, I don't mind. I'm glad you got to hear about my mom, you're quite like her actually, it's like her presence always hovers around when you're here. Thank you for being here." Gingka spoke softly as Madoka's blush deepened. He locked hands with her as he, his father and Madoka made their way down to the party. The older male slightly chuckling as he saw the lovely couple lock hands.

"She's certainly a keeper, Gingka!" The male hummed as Gingka agreed without the slightest of a doubt as Madoka turned red and even redder by the second- if that was even possible.

And that's that for the one-shot, I hope you enjoyed and BYE!


End file.
